In The Attic
by xrocksx
Summary: From a prompt: Instead of calling Cat's family, Jade spends the night with her in the school's attic.


This is from a prompt I got on tumblr that read: "In the episode of Victorious, Cat is living in the school's attic. Instead of calling Cats parents/grandma, Jade just spends the night."

P.s. that episode gave me so many feelings.

* * *

After threatening to cut off more than his hair, Jade finally scared the lanky guy away. She walked back into the tiny school attic to check on the redhead.

Cat sat on the small bed, looking worriedly at Jade. She was partly afraid that Jade was going to make her leave the attic, which would leave her with no place to stay. But Cat hoped that perhaps Jade would offer up her home. Cat loved staying at Jade's, especially sleeping in the same bed as the taller girl. Not that she would ever admit it to the other girl. She would probably be banned from the bed (and perhaps the house) if Jade ever knew how much Cat liked it. "Did you tell anyone I was here?" Cat asked.

Jade looked at her for a moment, before shaking her head. "I'll stay with you tonight, we can figure out what to do tomorrow."

Cat was taken aback; that was not what she had been expecting. But she was elated. "Oh, okay," was all she said, keeping her excitement to herself.

Jade walked over to the bed and said, standing over it, "Scoot over, I'm not going to sleep on the floor."

Cat gulped. The bed was really small, even for her. There was no way the two of them would fit unless they pressed against each other. The redhead looked up at the taller girl and said, "That doesn't look comfortable. Do you want to borrow my pjs?"

Jade scoffed. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing your pink pjs," she answered. Then said, "I'll just sleep in my underwear."

Cat froze at that. It was enough that she was going to have to share a bed with Jade, but have Jade pressed against her in nothing but her underpants and the tank top she was wearing? That was sure to be the sweetest torture Cat had ever endured. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She couldn't even stutter. So she just got up and started to get ready for bed herself.

At first she felt awkward, having to change in front of Jade. She had done it before, and it usually was no big deal. However, she was hyperaware of the other girl and her own body. She decided the faster she changed the better. It didn't take long before both girls were ready to sleep. "Do you want the wall or the edge?" Cat asked.

Jade thought about it for a moment, then said, "I'll take the edge."

She figured she could handle falling off the bed better than the redhead. Cat nodded and got into the bed. Jade followed suit. There were unhappy grunts coming from Jade, who had to squish against Cat to fit. "You don't have to stay," Cat said, feeling bad.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself, Cat," Jade said in her usual tight tone.

Cat didn't say anything; there was no arguing with Jade.

She had been facing the wall, but decided to turn to her other side. When she turned, her breath caught in her throat; Jade's face was so close to her she wouldn't have to lean more than two inches to kiss her. Jade's eyes were open and boring right into her brown ones. "What?" Jade asked harshly.

"N-nothing," Cat pushed out.

"Go to sleep," Jade ordered.

Cat nodded sharply and closed her eyes. But she didn't think she could sleep, not when she could feel Jade's warm breath against her lips. Not when Jade's knees were pressing against hers, not when it would take _so little_ effort for her to press her's between Jade's legs. Cat had her eyes shut tight, but she couldn't even breathe normally. "Ugh," Jade let out. "Go to sleep, Cat."

Cat opened her eyes. _How had Jade known that she wasn't asleep and couldn't even relax enough to let that happen_? "I can't," she confessed.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"I can't tell you," she answered.

"Why?" Jade asked again.

"I don't think you want to know," Cat said, shyly.

"This night can't possibly get any worse, just tell me," Jade said.

Cat finally opened her eyes. Blue eyes were staring into hers again. She felt so intimidated. What if Jade got mad and never spoke to her again? "You have to promise me you won't get mad," Cat said.

"No," Jade said.

"Then I can't tell you!"

"Cat," Jade said, raising her tone.

"No, I can't tell you unless you promise me you won't get mad and stop talking to me," Cat said, pouting.

"Ugh. Fine," Jade relented.

"Well…I just. I can't sleep because you're so close to me," Cat said, a slight blush starting to fill her tanned cheeks.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor," Jade said.

"No, that's not what I meant," Cat said.

Jade scrunched her eyebrows. "Then?" she asked.

"I mean. Well, I mean. ImeanIwanttokissyouthat'swhatImean," Cat said in a rush.

Jade frowned again, not having understood the rushed statement. "What?" she asked.

Cat groaned; she didn't want to repeat herself. "I want to kiss you!" she forced herself to admit.

She had looked away from Jade as she let her secret slip, but after a couple of silent seconds, she looked at the raven-haired girl. Jade was staring at her blankly. "You want to what?" Jade asked.

Cat sighed. "Don't make me say it again," she said.

"You want to kiss me?" Jade asked, dumfounded.

Cat looked into her eyes. "You want to kiss me," Jade said, no longer a question.

"For a long time, actually," Cat confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jade asked.

Cat shrugged. "I thought you would never want to speak to me again," the redhead answered.

"I-I actually wish you'd told me sooner," Jade said.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Because, then we wouldn't have wasted this whole time not kissing," Jade answered.


End file.
